Summer Adventures
by Ihatemyboyfriend
Summary: It's summer for the students of UA! Three months of fun, drama, and love! Follow class 1A as they try to make the most of their vacation. Will there be blossoming love? New friendships? Heartbreak? No matter what happens, the class sticks together through and through until the end! Pairings are: TodoDeku, Bakuishima, MomoJirou, and MinaShinsou. Some Dadzawa thrown in as too! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello all! This is my first fanfiction in about 4 years, and I do hope you enjoy it! This will be an ongoing series that I will try to update as quickly as possible, but do remember that I've got other things going on in my life. This fanfiction will focus on the day to day lives of the students, starting off with Summer break! More of a fluff story, following the relationships, drama, and lives of the students of UA! This takes place after Kamino Ward and all that, but In this fic it's more of an American style 3 month long summer vacation.

We're just going to pretend all that happened on school time, and they're going to have an Awesome long summer!

That gives them time to have fun and so somewhat normal things before they have to go back to saving the world. So I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1: Movie Night

It was only 6 o'clock in the evening on a saturday when Izuku Midoriya was sitting at his desk, reading through a popular hero forum. If he wasn't with his fellow classmates, Midoriya would always take the time to read up on new heros, and discuss old ones as well.

Midoriya took a sip of his tea, sitting cross legged on the soft chair he was resting on. He was reading up on a new American Hero known as, "Light Show."

While he scrolled further down the page, Midoriya yawned softly.

"Deku!"

Izuku lurched forward, spilling his tea onto his desk, barely missing the laptop. "Wha-"

Uraraka chuckled, walking through the door, standing next to Izuku. "Sorry I startled you Deku." She apologized, picking up the laptop, putting it under her left armpit.

Midoriya looked confused, sitting up in his chair properly, spinning to the side to face his friend. "Uraraka, what are you doing? And why aren't you giving me my laptop back?" He asked with an awkward frown, trying to grab the laptop, but Uraraka just held it further away.

"I just came to visit you, but you're just sitting at your computer again." She started, tossing the laptop onto the bed. "You know, we never really see you downstairs. I was hoping you'd come down and spend some time with the rest of us!" Uraraka said, looking at Izuku hopefully.

Midoriya frowed a little, looking up at Uraraka from his seat. "W-What? I spend time with you guys… just not every night."

Urkaka rolled her eyes, taking Izuku by the arm, forcing him to his feet. "Well Deku, tonight you're hanging out with us, whether you like it or not." She said firmly, still having a smile on her face as she dragged Izuku out of his room.

Midoryia tried to get free, protesting as he was dragged out of his room towards the elevator. _Man, when did Urkaka get this strong?_ He wondered to himself

By the time they got onto the elevator, Midoriya had stopped struggling. He blushed awkwardly, sinking back into his usual self. "S-Sorry Uraraka, I made it seem like I don't like being around everyone back there. It's just I've had the same night routine since middle school you know?"

Urkaka chuckled, nodding her head to signal that she understood.

Midoriya sighed in relief, leaning against the wall of the elevator as it started to go down. "What are we even doing tonight that's so important?" He asked, looking at his friend.

Uraraka thought for a moment, before looking at Izuku with a giggle. "You know, I don't really know! We usually just figure it out when we get bored." She said, causing Izuku to have a look of confusion.

They got to the bottom floor, walking out of the elevator side by side. UA did an amazing job in making sure the students of class 1A had impeccable living conditions. They had everything they could need, and even want. A large library, a study room, a lounge, a common area, a large kitchen, a game room, many laundry machines, and a gym.

The students had only been living there for for a few weeks, but to many it already felt like home.

As the two passed by the game room, they jumped backwards, as a mangled console controller flew out of the room.

"THIS IS BULLSHIT YOU OBVIOUSLY CHEATED, I COULD DESTROY YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!"

"Bakugo, calm do-"

"FUCK YOU ELECTRIC BITCH, I DON'T NEED TO LISTEN TO YOU! YOU CHEATED TOO!"

"Bakugo nobody cheated you're just mad that you suck at this ga-"

"I DON'T SUCK, YOU SUCK, FUCK YOU AND YOUR STUPID SPIKY HAIR!"

"Our hair isn't even that different!"

Bakougo stormed out of the game room, fuming with anger. He bumped into Izuku on his way out.

Midoriya looked at Bakugo with a nervous smile, waving his hands in front of him. "S-Sorry Kacchan, I-"

"Out of my fucking way loser." He growled, plopping down on one of the couches in the lounge. Bakugo turned on his phone, wanting to distract himself from the bitter lose he just faced against Kaminiari and Kirishima.

Kaminari laughed, walking out of the game room next. He wore a pair of grey sweatpants and a white Mt. Lady t-shirt. The shirt had many burn marks and slashes, clearly from Bakugo's fit of anger.

"Could you please keep it down overthere? I know we only have a week left until summer but some of us would still like to get some studying in!"

Izuku and Uraraka turned their heads, meeting Momo's gaze as she peered from the door of the study room.

"Sorry Momo! Things just got a little heated!" Kirishima called. Momo nodded her head, closing the door.

Kirishima laughed, joining Izuku and Uraraka. "I knew Bakugo sucked at video games but I didn't realize it was this bad."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP KIRISHIMA! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!"

Kirishima just laughed it off again, walking into the common room with the other two.

They all plopped down on a couch, and Kirishima looked at Izuku with a fake surprised expression. "Damn Midoriya, you never come down here unless you're getting food or drinks. Is everything alright?" He teased.

Izuku laughed a little, blushing a bit as well. He had been accustomed to the playful teasing by his friends, but after spending years alone and friendless, he still had a bit of trouble not getting a little embarrassed.

"I forced him to come down. Spend some time with us, you know?" Uraraka said, causing kirishima to chuckle a bit. Before he could say another word, they heard a loud yell coming from the gym area.

Ojiro walked out, coming into sight when he came into the common area, followed by a floating set of clothes.

"Ojiro, what happened?" Izuku asked with concern.

Ojiro frowned, walking over the common room mini fridge, taking out an ice pack, putting it on his hand. "Well **somebody** decided it would be funny if they startled me when I was doing arm curls."

Though they couldn't see Hagakure's expression, they could tell from her voice that she was getting a bit frantic. "I said I was sorry! I didn't think it would land on your hand!"

Ojiro took a seat on one of the soft, common room chairs. "Well you shouldn't have done it in the first place." He said with a sigh, slouching in his seat as he iced his hand. He would have to see recovery girl tomorrow.

Midoriya just sat and watched the whole ordeal. _Does it really get this hectic when I'm up in my room?"_ He thinks to himself, before shaking the thought away.

Uraraka gets up from her seat, sitting next to Hagakure, leaving Kirishima and Izuku together.

Uraraka opened up her phone, showing Hagakure a photo, causing her to laugh.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Kirishima asked, still a bit confused. It seemed like the girls had already forgotten what happened to Ojiro.

Uraraka turned her phone around, and the three boys leaned closer to get a better look. It was a screenshot of a newspaper article with a detailed photo of Mineta being restrained. Apparently, Mineta had gotten so excited at a Midnight meet and greet, he jumped onto the stage.

A quote from the article read, "What's confusing to me is that he's a student in my art history class at UA, so it's not like he hasn't had a chance to meet me. What's even more confusing is why he didn't have a shirt on." Said Midnight.

Izuku and Kirishima laughed hard, and Ojiro who was still a bit upset, gave a hearty chuckle.

Though Izuku laughed, he couldn't help but feel a little bad for Mineta. _It's not like he hasn't tried stuff like this before, but I don't know if normal punishment will be suitable. I sure hope he doesn't get in too much trouble._ Midoriya thinks to himself. He shakes the thought from his head, standing up to walk to the kitchen to get a water. He mentally noted everyone's drink orders as he walked away.

It was still fairly light outside, and the warm summer breeze came in through the open windows, causing Izuku to smile softly. He never really cared for summer in the past. What with not having friends to spend it with, but he knew this summer would be different. A summer he could enjoy.

The kitchen of the class A dorms was big, with almost anything they needed for their cooking. Lunch Rush's eatery was only open during class hours, so breakfast and dinner was left up to the students.

Midoriya made his way in, noticing Aoyama sitting on the counter as Sato was putting together a meal for everyone. Since Sato has a food based quirk, he was usually on meal duty for the class.

Izuku nodded upwards to Sato, who gave a friendly smile back. Sato was making different kinds of Donburi bowls for the class while Aoyama went on and on about his favorite fabrics. Izuku chuckled softly to himself. Sato clearly didn't care for a word Aoyama was saying, but Sato didn't have the heart to tell him.

Izuku grabbed a water bottle for himself, a sprite for Kirishima, a coke for Hagakure, a Diet Coke for Uraraka, and a green tea for Ojiro.

Taking it all in his arms, Izuku made his way out of the kitchen. He could hear Bakugo in the distance. It seemed that Bakugo was trying to beat Kaminari once again, but by the sound of Bakugo's voice, he was losing bad.

Since Izuku was focused on hearing Kaminiari's retorts, he lost sight of where he was going.

 _CRASH_

Izuku let out a yell as he fell to the floor, knocking over a vase in the process. Standing in front of him, was an unscathed Shoto Todoroki. Shoto happened to be standing by the wall, casually checking his phone.

Shoto turned around, gasping a bit at the scene on the floor. He knelt down, getting on his knees to be eye to eye with the Embarrassed Izuku.

Izuku blushed hard, clearly embarrassed with his actions. "S-Sorry Shoto. I wasn't watching where I was going." He said, picking up the drinks from the floor.

Keeping his usual straight face, Shoto picked up the broken vase pieces, throwing them in the garbage. He could take care of the dirt later. "No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have been standing there." He said, looking at Izuku directly in the eyes.

Izuku kept blushing, not saying a word as he looked back at Shoto. He bit his lip, standing up at the same time as Shoto.

Izuku couldn't help but get lost in Shoto's eyes. Whenever he was with Shoto, time seemed to last forever. From the battle with Stain, to even just talking to Todoroki, Izuku couldn't help but get a little flustered.

Realizing that he should say something, Izuku shakes his head, smiling broadly to Shoto. "We're all in the common area, just relaxing. You should join us!" Izuku suggests brightly.

Shoto cracks a small smile. After years of Endeavor's abuse, Shoto has had a hard time smiling. But it seemed when he was with Midoriya, he couldn't help it.

Todoroki nodded his head, and let Midoriya go first, following just behind him. Izuku handed the drinks to the others on the couches. For some reason Izuku got a little jealous when Shoto sat down next to Kirishima, making Izuku have to take a seat by himself.

Izuku looked down at his phone to distract the thought. _Shoto is just my friend. He's everyone's friend. Then why am I jealous that he sat down next to Kirishima?_ Izuku thought to himself. Izuku tried to brush the thought away, but he couldn't. Thankfully, he wasn't muttering like usual.

Being zoned out for a couple of minutes, he didn't even notice that Iida, Tsu, Sero, and Tokoyami had joined them on the couches.

He snapped out of his trance, noticing that there was another argument going on.

"As students of this prestigious High School, spreading such bashful words about our teachers is popostures to say the least. As class rep, I am one word away from reporting this to the principle."

Hagakure knew that Iida wasn't serious, so she kept going. "I'm just saying, Mr. Present Mic is a world class hottie. You can't argue that!"

Iida got red to the face. He gritted his teeth, clenching his fists before breaking out into his signature hand motion to shame people. "Did you not hear a word I just said!? Your slander is making a mockery of this institution! Toru Hagakure, my shock is only surpassed by my disappointment. Not only am I angry, I believe I have failed as your class rep for letting you continue these hanis comments."

Iida continued going on his rant for 10 more minutes. Not that Hagakure cared; she was barely listening. Iida finally stopped. Not because he wanted too, but because he was embarrassed that he let himself get carried away.

Sero, who had been sitting next to Tokoyami, looked up from his phone. "You done yet Dude?" He asked, his left cheek resting on his left hand.

Iida, who was to embarrassed to say anything else, just looked down at the floor while Uraraka tried to comfort him.

Izuku looked up from his phone as well. He had spent the whole time distracting himself from his previous thoughts about Shoto.

He looked over at Shoto with a friendly smile, and Shoto returned it. Well, his own version of it. Both Shoto and Izuku were good friends of Tenya Iida, and they found great amusement in his rants.

"Well," Tsu started, "now that that's over, why don't we do something? It's not like we have any homework or tests to study for." She suggested, putting her phone into her pocket. She had recorded the whole ordeal.

It didn't take long for an answer to reveal itself.

"Everyone!"

All the gathered students turned around to face the front door. In bust Mina Ashido, clutching a large yellow envelope.

"My parents sent me my favorite movies in the mail! We should watch them tonight!" She called out to everyone. The students on the couch turned to each other with enthusiasm.

"Yeah! A movie would be great!" Said Ojiro, standing up from his seat, still clutching his ice pack.

Tokoyami, who was silent the whole time, nodded his head. "I too agree. A film would be a good way to pass our time."

"Mina Ashido! As class rep, I must remind you that any movie over the appropriate rating of PG-13 will not be allow-"

"Iida that's enough out of you. What movies are they Mina?" Uraraka asked brightly.

Mina ripped open the package, taking out two DVD's. "Avengers, and Love Actually!" She said, tossing the movies onto one of the couches.

Everyone was a bit confused with their movie choices. "Wait isn't Avengers that movie about a hero group in a world where only a few people have quirks? And one of the dudes has a brother from another dimension? Sounds lame to me." Sero said, leaning back into the couch.

Tsu was next in her critique. "Yeah, and isn't Love Actually a Christmas movie?" She asked, taking the DVD case in her hands.

Mina frowned, crossing her arms. "Okay stop shitting on my favorite movies! Are we watching them or not?"

"We never said we weren't going to watch them, we just said the movie choices were weird."

"You know what Ojiro, I happen to like my movie choices!" Mina said back. Quickly, her frown turned back into her usual goofy grin. "Come on everyone, let's go to the lounge! I'll grab everyone and we can decide on the movie order, snacks, and all that fun stuff!" Exclaimed Mina, and everyone got up from their seats.

Mina stood in the very middle of the 1st floor, waiting until all the windows were closed before she could make her announcement. "MOVIE NIGHT!" She yelled, making sure that everyone on at least the 1st and 2nd floor could hear.

Sadly for Mina, everyone who lived on the 2nd floor were already on the 1st floor to begin with, so she had to run up the stairs and get everyone from their rooms.

The students from the common room already gathered on the couches in the lounge, wanting to get good spots before the movies started. Izuku blushed to himself as he realized he made an effort to get a seat next to Shoto. The two were sharing the smallest couch in the room.

Momo sighed, walking into the lounge with a history textbook in her arms. "Well I guess with this rukus I won't be able to get any studying done tonight." She said with a sigh, tossing it onto the floor where she stood.

The seats were getting filled up in the lounge, with Iida, Uraraka, and Tsu taking one couch. Kaminiari, Kirishima and a very angry Bakugo took another. Aoyama pranced into the room, jumping into the seat Tokoyami and Sero saved for Sato. Ojiro and Hagakure took up another small couch.

Mina returned soon after with Jirou, Koda, and Soji. Koda and Soji took seats next to each other on the last free couch, with Sato coming in to join them. This just left Jirou, standing by herself.

Momo, who had a love seat all to herself, scooted over a bit. "Jirou! Come sit with me!" She suggested. Momo thought she was just making a basic friendly gesture, but to Jirou it seemed to be more.

Jirou stared at Momo for a second. She got red to the face, visibly embarrassed by the situation she was put in. "N-No it's alright Momo, I can sit on the floor." She said with a nervous chuckle.

Izuku was a bit confused by this. Jirou was usually the level headed class tomboy. Seeing her this flustered was a new sight for all of them. _Now that I think about it, Jirou does seem a bit nervous when Momo is in costume. Maybe this means something?_ He thought to himself. He bit his lip, wondering if he ever got like that around Shoto. _No! I don't have a crush on him or anything, so that's impossible."_ He concluded.

Momo looked at Jirou with a bit of confusion as well, patting the seat next to her with her usual smile. "Jirou it's no trouble!" She offered again.

Jirou was about to say no, but after thinking it over, nodded her head slowly. She sat down next to Momo, their arms rubbing right against each other. "It'll be a little tight, but I'm sure we'll be comfortable!" Momo said. Jirou just nodded her head again, caught in her trance of flusteredness.

"Bonjour Jirou! I must say, you got quite blushy back there, want to tell us what that was about?" Aoyama asked, clearly oblivious to the situation. To everyone else in the room, it was obvious as to what Jirou was feeling, and the gossip already seemed to start. The only people who didn't realize were Momo, and Aoyama.

Jirou smacked Aoyama across the face with her earphone jack, making Aoyama shut up. Jirou was beyond embarrassed.

This whole ordeal just made Momo more and more confused. _Why is Jirou acting so… different? Is it something I said?_ She wondered, turning to face Jirou as the rest of the class talked amongst themselves. "Is everything alright Jirou? Do you feel okay?" Momo asked, clearly oblivious, much to Jirou's relief.

"I-I'm fine Momo. Just forget what happened okay?" She asked, and Momo nodded, not wanting to make Jirou mad by pressing the matter any further.

Sensing some tension in the room, Mina got up with the first movie in her hands. "Okay, now that everyone is here, let's watch the first movie!" She said, putting Avengers into the DVD player.

The class cheered, but before Mina could press play, Kirishima stopped her.

"Wait! We need snacks!" He said, talking over Bakugo who was muttering about not wanting to be there.

Mina hit her palm against her face. "Ugh! How could I have forgot!" She said, turning to face everyone. "Soji, you can fit a bunch of snacks in your arms! Can you run to the pantry and get us as much as you can?" She asked, and Soji agreed, walking over to the kitchen.

Sato got up from his seat as well. "Don't forget the donburi bowls! They're all on the counter if you want some. And remember drinks are in the fridge, if you want some, get them as you please." He said, finishing his announcement.

Mina slapped her face again, running off to her room, making everyone get a look of surprise. Their questions were answered fairly soon as she came back with blankets for all the seating groups to share.

"I know lots of you are going to be on your phones throughout the film, so please do not use them as tools to distract others!" Iida said firmly, and the class rolled their eyes, but agreed.

Soji returned with the snacks, placing them on the floor for people to grab as they please.

Mina pressed play, settling down in her seat next to Hagakure. As soon as the movie started, Jirou got a text on her phone.

Uravity: OMG YOU AND MOMO

Jirou: fuck does everyone know now?

Uravity: Yeah, everyone does.

Uravity: but OMG YOU WOULD BE SO CUTE TOGETHER IM ROOTING FOR YOU

Jirou: thanks.

Uravity: Is everything okay?

Jirou: it's just that idk if she likes me back. or is even into girls for that matter

Jirou: you feel me?

Uravity: I get it! Like we weren't suprised when you came out but omg momo is a huge surpise!

Jirou: how?

Uravity: You guys are like super opposite! You're all tomboyish and shes all preppy. You wear jeans when she wears dresses. You like rock and she likes classical. You _NEVER_ wear shorts and she like only wears short shorts.

Jirou: huh i guess you're right

Uravity: mhm! I'll text you in a little before Iida loses his mind. Don't be too embarrassed if he tries to give you a lecture on PTA and class relationships!

Jirou: just kill me now

 _Uravity is now offline_

 _Jirou is now offline_

Jirou sighed, putting her phone in her pocket. She looked at Momo out of the corner of her eye. She couldn't help but wonder. Wonder what it would be like if the two were together. But until then, Jirou could only wonder.

Kirishima looked over at Bakugou, whispering some gossip to the explosive boy. "Woah, Jiro and Momo huh? Think that'll work out?" He asks with his usual goofy smirk.

Bakugo just slouched in his seat, focusing on the movie. "Why the fuck should I care?" He said, crossing his arms with a huff. Kirishima shrugged, knowing he wouldn't be able to get a real answer from Bakugou until later.

Izuku on the other hand had wide eyes, not paying attention to the movie whatsoever. He was too caught up in the Jirou situation.

Shoto noticed this, looking at Izuku from the corner of his eyes. Shoto had been invested in the movie, not really paying attention to the remarks or critique and jokes that his friends said.

"Izuku." Shoto said, getting the boys attention.

"Y-Yes Todoroki?" Izuku asked, snapping out of his thought.

"Are you okay? You're just staring at the ground with wide eyes." Todoroki remarked softly.

"O-Oh you noticed that? I'm fine, really. Thanks for your concern. I'm just a bit… hungry! That's all!" Izuku said, getting a bit flustered.

Shoto nodded, standing up from his seat.

"Shoto, where are you going?" Izuku asked, a bit confused.

Shoto didn't say a word, and walked over to the kitchen. He returned a minute later with a salmon Donburi bowl for Izuku, and a beef Donburi bowl for himself. He handed the meal to Izuku, handing him a pair of chopsticks as well.

Izuku blushed a little, taking the food in his hands. "Thank you Shoto." He said gratefully.

Shoto nodded a response, turning his attention back to the film. As the film progressed, Izuku had a hard time paying attention to it. He was too focused on Shoto.

Shoto was getting really into the plot of the movie. While the rest of the students were quietly talking amongst themselves or idly checking their phones, Shoto was fully engulfed in the movie.

He leaned forward, on the edge of his seat as the climax of the movie came. Shoto was tapping his foot on the ground, fully engulfed in what was happening. When one of the hero's got hit across a building, Shoto jumped backwards in his seat, knocking over his drink onto the floor.

Everyone was now more focused on Shoto rather than whatever else they were doing. Mina giggled, pausing the movie to surprise Shoto.

"Hey what happened?" He asked, looking around the room to each of the students.

Everyone bust into laughter, snapping photos of Shoto's surprised face.

Sero laughed, "It's like you've never seen a movie before!"

"I've never seen you so entertained in my life!" Uraraka said, wiping tears from her eyes. Momo was laughing as well, but made a towel from her arms. She tossed it onto the floor, soaking up the spilled soda.

Once everyone finished teasing him, Shoto sunk back into the couch, not looking to happy with his friends.

Midoriya was still laughing a bit, but shut up when he met eyes with Shoto. "Sorry Shoto." Izuku said quietly, seeing that his friend was a bit disappointed.

Shoto grunted a response, slouching down, keeping his usual blank expression. Izuku felt bad. He clearly made Shoto feel more embarrassed than he thought.

"It's just that-, it looked like you've never seen a movie before! You were so into it!" Midoriya said, pulling his legs up to his chest. He tried to play it off, but on the inside he felt terrible.

Shoto shrugged, leaning forward to grab a bag of pretzels from the snack pile. "If I'm going to be completely honest," he started, "I haven't." Izuku looked at Shoto in shock, thinking of something to say. "Well, if you don't count Endeavours training videos at least."

Izuku didn't know what to say. He always knew about Endeavours abuse, but he forgot how cut off from the world Shoto really was. Izuku's look of confusion turned to a smile. "Go finish the movie, I won't bother you." Izuku said happily. Shoto tried his hardest to hold it back, but he ended up cracking a small smile at his friend.

It was around 9 o'clock when the movie finished. The snack pile had been torn through, and the Donburi bowls had all been finished.

Jirou, who had been sitting stiffly next to Momo the whole time, finally stood up to stretch. Jirou barely paid attention to the movie. She spent the whole time making sure she didn't rub arms with Momo.

Mina got up from her seat, taking Avengers out of the DVD player. "Alright everyone, it's time for Love Actually!" She exclaimed. Most of the boys in class 1A groaned, but all the girls (except for Jirou), got very excited.

Kaminari stood up as well, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Aaaand that's my que to leave. Thanks for the cool movie everyone, it was fun while it lasted." Kaminari began to leave, but was stopped by Uraraka.

"Denki! You can't leave now!" She exclaimed, pushing him back onto the couch.

Tokoyami, who again was silent, finally spoke up. "If I may ask Ochaco, why is this film so important." He asked questioningly.

Ojiro nodded, "Not to be rude or anything, but I don't really think a lot of us want to watch a romcom." He remarked, getting agreement from most of the class 1A boys.

Mina, who wanted everyone to enjoy the movie with her, started to argue, pleading that they stay. Sadly for her, their minds were already made up.

"Smash Bro's tournament in the game room?" Sato suggested, and the boys of class 1A grinned at each other.

"Hell yeah!"

"Great idea Sato."

"While I do agree with your proposition Sato, we must have a scoring system in place, as well as a way of monitoring if people cheat. The only true way we can have a tournament is if it is fair, and our honor is upheld through rules!" Iida exclaimed, breaking into his usual hand motion to address Sato.

Bakugo groaned. "Fuck that, I'm not playing if class rep is going to be on our asses the whole time. I'd rather watch this shitty romcom." He said rudely, making Iida break into a long refutation, now making the rest of the class groan.

Before Iida could go on, Kaminari was dragging Iida out of the room, leading the majority of the boys to the game room.

The ones who stayed were Izuku, Shoto, Kirishima, and Bakugou.

"Oi hardening bitch, why didn't you leave?" Bakugou asked Kirishima. Kirishima never got upset at Bakugou's insults. Kirishima knew that Bakugou never meant what he said.

Kirishima laughed it off, smiling at Bakugou. "Well I'm not going to leave my best friend to watch a 'shitty romcom' all by himself!" He said, putting air quotes over Bakugou's words.

Izuku could have sworn he could see Bakugou smile. Not the usual smile of confidence or anger, but a smile of affection.

The ones left in the lounge were Mina, Momo, Jirou, Tsu, Uraraka, Shoto, Izuku, Kirishima, and Bakugou. Hagakure would have joined, but she decided last minute to join the boys in their tournament.

They reconfigured themselves on the couch. Tsu, Uraraka, and Mina sat together, giving Jirou and Momo one couch, Shoto and Izuku one couch, and finally Kirishima and Bakugou a couch as well.

Mina popped the movie into the DVD player, and the few that were left got comfortable.

Momo grabbed a thick blanket from the pile, throwing it over herself and Jirou. Though summer had started, the night started to get a bit chilly. For the girls of the class, cuddling close with each other was a pretty normal affair, but for Jirou she tried to keep herself out of it.

But to Jirou's surprise, Momo scooted a bit close to her. "Want to cuddle Jirou?" She asked in a kind whisper.

Jirou started to shake her head with embarrassment. "N-No, that's okay. Wouldn't be like… weird? Cause you know-"

"I don't think it'll be weird! You're my friend! Gay or not, I don't care." Momo said sweetly, making Jirou feel a wash of relief.

She bit her lip, nodding her head. "...Well, if you insist." Jirou said. Momo giggled, cuddling up against Jirou's side. Being much taller than Jirou, Momo ended up resting her head on Jirou's.

Jirou could barely contain her excitement. She grinned widely, and even though she was a bit uncomfortable, she didn't want to ruin the moment.

As the two watched the movie, Mina seemed a bit preoccupied with her snapchat. She sent selfie after selfie, distracting everyone else with the flash of the front facing camera.

"Mina? Who on earth could you be snapping this much? You already sent out your streaks." Uraraka remarked, peering over Mina's shoulder. Looking at the contact, Uraraka let out a squeal of excitement, startling everyone in the room. She blushed and apologized, before whispering to Mina.

"No. Freaking. Way. Shinsou? From the general acceptance course? He's sooo cute!" She exclaimed, and Mina turned to face her excitedly.

"I know right! Someone gave him my snap, and he's been talking to me none stop for like 2 weeks now. I usually see him at lunch but since he's not in the hero course it's the only time I have to get to know him." Mina remarked.

Uraraka thought for a second. "Now that I think about it, you do keep disappearing at lunch! I always just thought you were with your upperclassmen friends."

Mina giggled, showing Uraraka her text conversations. "I think he's into me! He's so funny over text and he's actually a little awkward in real life. But like a cute kind of awkward! Like he gets a bit blushy when you compliment him and stuff." Mina explained, and Uraraka nodded in understanding.

"Tsu, what do you think?" Mina asked. To her surprise, Tsu was fast asleep, not paying any attention to what was going on.

Mina went on spheal about Shinsou, letting Uraraka know all the details of her game plan to win him over.

Izuku, who had been sitting stiffly next to Shoto the whole time, finally spoke up. "Don't you think it's a little weird how comfortable the girls are with that kind of stuff?" He asked, referring to the two girl groups. One cuddling, and one gossiping.

Shoto thought about the question for a moment. "I agree it's a bit strange, but I don't see a reason why boys shouldn't do that as well." Shoto remarked, looking at Izuku with his usual blank expression.

Izuku thought about Shoto's words. "I mean… I guess you're right." He said, and Shoto just grunted a response.

Midoriya's eyes went wide as he felt Shoto's arm go around him. "S-Shoto! What're you doing?" He asked, and Shoto looked at Izuku with a confused look. "What? I thought we agreed this wasn't weird." He said, and Midoriya got a little red to the face.

"I know that but why all of a sudden?" Izuku asked. Shoto's look of confusion did not waver.

"Because you're my friend?" Shoto said, cracking a small smile. Since Shoto had been isolated so much by his Dad all his life, he wasn't really able to pick up on the vibe he was sending to Midoriya.

Midoriya found it best not to argue; not wanting to make it awkward. He just let Shoto do his thing, and got comfortable in his embrace.

When morning finally came, the students in the lounge stirred to a wake. The ones in the game room had all returned to their dorms around 1 in the morning, leaving the ones in the lounge to sleep on the couches.

Izuku was 1st to wake up. He yawned, rubbing his eyes. For some reason the couch felt a bit different. He looked down, and he got red to the face. He had his head resting on Shoto Todoroki's chest all night. _What? How did this happen? We must have fallen asleep like this…_ He thought to himself.

He sat up, leaning against the back of the couch. He tried to act natural, wanting to seem like nothing happened when Shoto woke up.

Thankfully, when Shoto finally did wake up, he was completely oblivious to what happened. "Good morning Midoriya. Did you sleep well?" Shoto asked politely.

Izuku gave an awkward laugh. "Haha, yep! Sure did!" He said, sticking out a thumbs up. Shoto nodded, yawing as he sat up properly.

Mina, V, and Tsu were all sprawled out on the couch. Mina barely had her body on it. She laid awkwardly on the floor, with her legs up on the arm rest. The three woke up fairly close to each other, and regrouped themselves, saying good morning to everyone else.

The last to wake up was Jirou and Momo. The other students couldn't help but stare at the two, sleeping so peacefully, with Momo still resting her head on Jirou's like how they started the night. They were sleeping upright, with a blanket draped over their bodies.

Mina snapped a photo, knowing she'd have to show Jirou later. The awake students decided it would be best to leave Jirou and Momo alone, so they decided to make breakfast for the class.

About an hour later, Jirou woke up slowly, being drawn to consciousness by the smell of coffee and bacon. When she fully awoke, she finally regestired what was going on. In her sudden panic, she pulled away her head, causing Momo's to fall and knock foreheads with her.

Momo woke up with a fright, falling on top of Jiou. Momo laid on top of Jirou, her hands placed at Jirou's sides to prevent herself from falling anymore.

"Sorry about that Jirou! I was just startled!" Momo said, brushing it off like nothing happened.

Jirou just laid there, unable to fully figure out what just happened. Momo stood up, walking away towards the kitchen to join the rest of their classmates who were coming down the stairs. "Are you coming, Jirou?" She asked, smiling at Jirou before leaving the room entirely.

Jirou looked back, not saying a word as she watched Momo leave. Jirou just sat there, turning onto her side. _What the hell just happened?_ She thought to herself.

She finally got up to join the others, leaving behind a rather messy student lounge. Rubbing her forehead, Jirou knew this summer would be different. And maybe, just maybe, it would be something special.

A/N: Thank you so much for reading chapter one! More chapters are on the way very very soon because I'm having such a fun time writing this! Please leave a review, or notfiy yourself when I update if you enjoyed the story! See you at chapter two!

A/N 2: Oh! I almost forgot! In this story the students basically have to spend their entire summers together, living at the dorms. For safety reasons, principle Nezdu made it a policy for the hero classes to live on campus, only having 2 weeks to spend with their families. Not to say they can't visit! And as long as they go with at least one other person, they can go basically anywhere they want, but if it's overnight excursions they have to tell the school in advance, just so they know where the students are. I hope that doesn't get too confusing!

Anyways, thank you for reading chapter one!


	2. Chapter 2: Water Park

A/N: Hello readers! Welcome to the second chapter of Summer Adventures! I hope you're enjoying the story, and if you are please favorite, leave a review, and get notified when I update! Please review! I'd love to see your opinions and ideas for the story! With that out of the way, here's chapter 2!

Chapter 2: Waterpark

The sun shined brightly into class 1A's homeroom. After a full year of adventure, learning, and events, the students were finally ready for Summer. They sat in their usual seats, talking amongst themselves, shutting up quickly when Mr. Aizawa woke up from his nap.

"Students. I know you're probably all excited for break, but the school is making me reiterate some rules and regulations, as well as some new information before I send you off." He said, shooting a look at Kaminari and Mina.

Mr. Aizawa cleared his throat, looking over a paper he pulled out of his pocket. "First of all," he started, "because we had such a dangerous year, the school thought it would be a good idea that you all stay here for Summer break. For the most of it at least. You already know all this stuff, but I'll go over it again anyways." he said, making sure the students were listening.

"You'll be staying at the dorms, but you can go out wherever into the surrounding areas as long as you have someone with you. If you're planning to go on an overnight excursion, or a multiple day excursion, you must inform the school beforehand as well as getting special permission from the principle." He explained. Most of the students just nodded their heads. He had already gone over this before.

"Additionally," he said, not showing emotion as usual. "I know lots of you want to go home and see your families. So UA is allowing you to spend 2 weeks at home, if you wish to go. Again, just inform the principal before hand. If you're that concerned about seeing family, you can see them during the day."

Iida stood up from his seat, putting his hand in the air for a question. Mr. Aizawa nodded at Iida, giving the boy permission to speak.

"I am in no way talking down on this institution, but I don't see why it is necessary for us to stay on campus! Haven't we been prepared for the real world with our experience from intensive training?" He asked in his usual passionate firm voice, staying stood up.

Mr. Aizawa grunted before speaking. "You have fought well in the trouble you've faced this year, but to make sure you're fully protected it is necessary for you to stay. We barely allowed the 2 weeks with family, but the parents forced our hands. I understand your reasoning, but just be smart. I trust you all that much." Mr. Aizawa said, and Iida thanked him for the suitable answer. Though Eraserhead never really showed it emotionally, he truly did care for his students, and trusted them to make the right decisions.

Kirishima leaned over to Uraraka, grinning widely. "This is going to be great! When should we tell them?" He whispered to Uraraka. She thought for a moment, whispering back her answer. "When class ends. It'll be a great surprise!" She said, not realizing Mr. Aizawa was staring at her. "Sorry sir!" She apologized, and Mr. Aizawa just continued.

"Finally on the agenda, a matter of your classmate. As you can tell, Minoru Mineta is not here." He started, and the students looked around with a bit of surprise. They had been wondering where Mineta was for a few days now.

Eraserheads expression didn't waver. "After the recent Midnight incident, I finally expelled him. He will not be joining us next year."

The students looked up in shock. "M-Mr. Aizawa! Is this just because of the Midnight incident or…? Izuku asked, feeling quite bad for Mineta.

Mr Aizawa shook his head. "No. He had below average performance, and had a track recorded for perverted schemes. I'm honestly angry at myself for not expelling him sooner."

"We moved his things from the dorm this morning. He has been staying with his parents since last week." Mr. Aizawa paused for a moment, before continuing. "With Mineta's absence, a spot in this class must be filled. A student from the General Acceptance course will be moved into this class. He or She will receive private training from me to try and get them up to speed. Combat wise at least."

Mr. Aizawa finshed his lecture, before addressing the class as a whole. "Be smart this summer, and if you ever need anything you have my email. I just want to know that I'm proud of you. Class dismissed."

The bell rung, and Mr. Aizawa left the class, carrying his sleeping bag over his shoulders. The students still sat in shock. They had never heard Mr. Aizawa say that before.

Before the other students could get up and leave, Kirishima and Uraraka went to the front of the classroom. "Everyone! Can we have your attention?" Uraraka asked with a grin.

"Why the hell should we listen to you, round face." Bakugo said in his usual angry tone. Uraraka just ignored him, turning her attention to the people who'd actually listen.

"So many of you know my parents run a construction company. Recently the company was contracted to help build a water park about an hour away from the school! The grand opening is tomorrow, and the park owners are letting me bring the whole class!" Uraraka announced.

Kirishima was next to speak up. "We already talked to principal nedzu, and he said as long as everyone is responsible enough, he'll schedule a bus to pick us up tomorrow!" He exclaimed. The class got very happy, grinning at each other with excitement.

"Awesome! That'll be totally fun!" Kaminari exclaimed, looking over at Sero who nodded.

Momo was next to speak. "Thanks Uraraka! That's so nice of you!" She said, and everyone agreed.

Everyone thanked Uraraka, all beyond excited for their excursion tomorrow. "Wait Uraraka, how was Kirishima involved in this?" Tsu asked, looking up at the fiery redhead.

"Well Kirishima overheard me talking about it to my parents, and wanted to be a part of it." Uraraka said truthfully, and Kirishima just laughed.

"Oh! I almost forgot, since Mineta is gone, we have one extra ticket. We were thinking we could bring someone like Kendou, but if anyone has a better idea send them forward." Kirishima said, sitting down on one of the desks.

Nobody could argue with the Kirishima's person of choice. "Good riddance to Mineta. He had it coming. Let's just bring Kendou along." Hagakure said, packing her things into her backpack.

Before Kirishima could confirm, the door moved open slowly. In walked Shinsou, the purple haired boy from the general studies class. "Mina wh-" he started, only to go silent as he realized all of class 1A was in the room.

Everyone turned to stare at Shinsou, then to Mina. Uraraka smirked at Mina, who smirked back with a chuckle. "Everyone, you know Shinsou! He was the one who competed against Izuku in the sports festival!" Mina said, introducing Shinsou to the class.

Everyone said hello to him, a few getting a bit curious as to why he was there. "So Mina, are you and Shinsou, like, a thing?" Ojiro asked politely, looking at Mina. Shinsou answered instead. He blushed hard, rubbing the back of his neck.

"N-No, we're not dating. I just came because Mina texted me that she was hungry so I brought some food to share." Shinsou explained, trying not to be too awkward to the full room of people staring at him. Nobody answered him.

 _Man, he really is different than we thought. At the sports festival he acted so much differently. Outside of competition Shinsou is just like the rest of us._ Izuku thought to himself. He had beat Shinsou in the 1st round of the one on one fights during the sports festival. Izuku smiled at Shinsou, hoping that the two could move on past their last encounter together.

Shinsou smiled back at Izuku, glad to see a familiar face besides Mina. The rest of the class was a bit on edge, not speaking to Shinsou, in fear that he'd mind control them.

Mina groaned, disappointed in her class for staying so silent. She didn't say anything to Shinsou either, wanting them to find out on their own about how Shinsou's quirk works.

Momo, who noticed the awkward silence, decided to use it as a test. "Shinsou, that's so sweet that you'd do that for Mina!" She exclaimed, waiting for Shinsou to talk.

"Y-Yeah I guess so. I mean she's my friend after all!" Shinsou said with a friendly smile. Nobody responded.

Another awkward silence occured. Shinsou sighed, finally picking up on why the class was so silent. "Momo, right?" He asked, Momo only nodding a response. "Wouldn't you do that as well, if someone here was in need?" He asked, waiting to see if Momo responded.

Momo gulped, hesitating before answering his question. "I mean… I guess I would." She said softly, closing her eyes, anticipating something to go wrong. Slowly, she opened her eyes, looking back to Shinsou. "W-Wait, what happened?" She asked, a bit confused. She could have sworn that Shinsou's quirk would take effect.

To everyone's surprise, nothing happened. "Why isn't she under Shinsou's control?" Kaminari asked, breaking the last awkward silence.

"I can only control people if I want to at that moment. It's not like every person who talks to me immediately becomes under my influence. I'm sure whenever you touch someone you don't immediately shock them." He said blankly, looking at Kaminari with a bit of annoyance.

Momo got red faced, standing up from her seat. She bowed to Shinsou, looking very embarrassed. "I'm very sorry Shinsou. We should have known better. I can't believe we forgot basic quirk logic so quickly." She said, and the rest of the class apologized as well.

"Don't sweat it." Shinsou said, smiling softly back to everyone. Mina, who had stayed silent, stood up and took her food from Shinsou. "Wow guys, you should feel terrible right now." She said, shaking her head.

"What? We said we were sorry!" Sero said with a frown, only making Mina laugh. "I'm just messing with you guys! You know, about that ticket discussion earlier…" She said, hinting at the rest of them.

They caught on quickly, and Kirishima stood up, putting out his hand for Shinsou to shake. "Eijiro Kirishima! Nice to meet you! So we're taking a trip to that new water park outside of town since Uraraka was able to get the whole class tickets. We've got an extra one, so do you want to join us?" He asked, giving his usual goofy grin.

Shinsou thought about it for a moment, before nodding his head. "Sure. I'll just have to ask my parents first." He said, smiling back at Kirishima.

"Then it's settled! Mina will text you the details." Kirishima said, and Shinsou nodded.

After that whole situation, class 1A all left together, talking about their plans for the summer.

"My parents are bringing me to London! I've never been before!" Ojiro exclaimed, walking with Hagakure, Tokoyami, and Koda.

"My dad gets back from his European tour in a week, so he's bringing the family to Hawaii!" Jirou exclaimed, walking next to Momo and Iida as the students headed for their dorms.

Shinsou started to walk away. His house was only a couple blocks from UA. Before he could leave, Izuku tapped him on the shoulder.

"Why don't you join us Shinsou?" He asked, pointing to the large dorm building. Izuku had been talking to Shoto about their summer plans before stopping Shinsou. Both Izuku and Shoto didn't have anything planned.

Shinsou thought for a moment. Come to think of it Shinsou never really hung out with people after school. All the kids in the general acceptance course he either found annoying or uninteresting. "Sure! Why not." He said, joining back up with Mina to walk into the dorms together.

Izuku turned back to Shoto, clutching their backpacks as they walked back to the dorms. "I'm really excited for the water park trip tomorrow! It sounds really fun!" Izuku said, looking up at the taller boy.

Shoto shrugged, opening the door for Izuku. "I've never been to a water park so I'm not really sure what to expect." He said truthfully. The two friends were joined by Iida and Uraraka.

Uraraka undid her tie, throwing it across the entrance room. "Finally I can stop wearing this uniform everyday!" She exclaimed, spinning around in joy before facing her friends, walking backwards toward the elevator. "How about we all change into something casual and meet in the game room?" Uraraka asked, getting a positive response from her friends.

They loaded into the elevator, and Midoriya got off on the 2nd floor. He passed by Tokoyami, waving a hello before getting to his room. He peered over at the room to his right. Now empty was the room Minoru Mineta. Izuku shook his head. _I feel bad for him, but he brought that upon himself._ Izuku concluded, walking into his room, closing the door behind him.

He changed out of his uniform, getting into a pair of blue shorts, a yellow all might shirt, and a pair of light brown slippers. Before he left his room, he got a buzz on his phone.

4:00 PM

Shoto: Midoriya.

Deku: Yes Shoto?

Shoto: I realize now that I don't own any swim

trunks for tomorrow.

Deku: You can borrow a pair of mine!

Shoto: You don't have to

Deku: Then why did you tell me rn?

Shoto: …

Shoto: good point

Shoto: Do you think they'll fit me fine?

Izuku: I don't see why they won't!

Shoto: Alright cool. See you downstairs.

Izuku: See yeah!

 _Shoto is now offline_

 _Deku is now offline_

Izuku chuckled to himself, putting his phone into his pocket. He always seemed to be texting Shoto. Out of all his friends, Izuku spent a lot of time bothering Shoto online. Not that Shoto seemed to mind. He liked talking to Midoriya.

Midoriya decided to take the stairs, since he was only on the second floor. Walking downstairs, he passed by Soji, saying hello. Soji used one of his arms to answer, putting a mouth at the end. Midoriya laughed a bit awkwardly. He's known Soji for so long, but for some reason whenever he used his quirk Midoriya got a bit weirded out.

He made it into the game room, finding Iida and Uraraka already there. The game room was fairly large, with a flat screen TV, a pool table, couches, bean bag chairs, a dart board, board games, and many other things.

Shinsou and Mina were already in there, playing a game darts. "You guys seriously have everything in these dorms! I wish the general acceptance course got all this stuff." Shinsou commented, throwing a dart that missed the middle entirely.

"Well come hang out with us as much as you want!" Mina said with a grin, throwing her dart right on the bullseye.

Izuku chuckled, turning to join Iida and Uraraka.

Iida changed into a grey dry fit shirt and a pair of black sweats. Uraraka had changed into a tank top and short shorts, sitting down in one of the bean bag chairs. "What'd you want to do?" Uraraka asked, looking from Izuku to Iida.

Izuku thought for a moment. Now that it was summer, he realized he'd have a lot of time to kill throughout the day. "Why don't we do something in here for a little?" He suggested.

Iida took a moment to think. "Why don't we play a game of pool? I think friendly competition will keep our minds active in preparation for the next school year!" Iida said enthusiastically.

Izuku and Uraraka agreed, grabbing their own pool sticks before Shoto walked into the room.

"Shoto! We're going to play a game of pool!" Uraraka said, tossing Shoto a stick. He catched it with ease, taking it awkwardly in his hands.

"I haven't really played before." Shoto admits, not quite sure how he should hold the stick. Uraraka thought of it for a second, before looking back at Shoto with a smile. "We'll partner up in teams of two! I'll partner up with Iida. I'm sure Izuku can teach you! He's super good at pool!" Uraraka said, setting up the triangle of balls on the table.

Shoto nodded, walking over to Izuku, giving him a small smile. Iida saw this as a sign to start, breaking the triangle in the middle. Since Iida got one in a hole right off the bat, he ended up playing stripes, passing off the turn to Izuku's team.

Shoto tried his hardest, not quite sure what he was doing, or even how to hold it. To teach Shoto, Izuku went up behind him, putting his arms under shoto's, his chest pressing against Shoto's back.

Izuku only started to blush when he put his hands on top of Shoto's. Realizing the position he was in, Izuku blushed hard, taking a second to regroup his thoughts. _I'm just teaching him how to play! Nothing more. I need to just forget this for now._ He thought to himself, trying to shake the thoughts away.

Shoto complied with whatever Izuku was doing, letting Izuku move his own hands, hitting a solid colored ball into a hole. "See? Not that confusing." Izuku said with a small laugh, letting Shoto try on his own.

Shoto cracked yet another smile at Izuku, trying his own shot at the game. Shoto lined up his shot, hitting the ball, barely missing the hole.

 _Midoriya took a little while to teach me back there. I wonder what's up with him?_ Shoto thought to himself. For some reason, Izuku had been acting a bit different around him for a while now.

Shoto kept his usual blank look, not focusing on the game as he was left with his thoughts. Now that he thought about it, he too acted differently around Izuku, just not as blushy. _What am I feeling about Midoriya? He's my friend but… this is different._ He thought to himself. He was only taken out of his trance when he noticed that all the other teams balls were gone.

"Uraraka? How did you get every single one? We're only on the 2nd turn!" Izuku said, a little disappointed that he wasn't able to play.

Uraraka just laughed, putting away her stick. "What can I say? I'm just amazing." She exclaimed, winking at the boys.

Iida and Izuku joked with her, engaging in playful banter. Shoto on the other hand continued to think about Izuku. Though Shoto couldn't put his finger on it, he knew there was something more to their friendship. But until then, he'd have to try and figure it out.

On the 3rd floor of the dorms, Jirou sat on her bed, strumming her guitar idly, quite board. Propped up with a few pillows, she hummed to herself, playing a few different cords, not really feeling like playing a song.

In Jirou's room was a drum set, a few different guitars, a bass guitar, and various other musical equipment. On the walls were posters for her favorite bands, as well as a huge flag draped above her bed for her Dad's band, "Deep Dope."

She was completely zoned out, not doing anything important. She strummed a couple more chords, yawning with boredom.

"Hey Jirou!"

One of Jirou's strings broke, and she looked up in surprise. She was completely out of it, and the voice at the door made her beyond startled.

"Sorry Jirou! I just heard you playing, and I wanted to listen! But you got pretty startled there." Momo said with a chuckle, looking at Jirou's blushing face.

Jirou didn't know what to say. She just put her guitar down, knowing she'd have to fix it later. "Do you need anything, Momo?" Jirou asked politely, not wanting to come off as rude in anyway to her crush.

Momo walked over, taking a seat on Jirou's bed, pulling her legs to her chest. "I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out for a bit? I was with Mina and Shinsou but they were just talking to each other and ignoring me." Momo explained, keeping her friendly smile.

Jirou still didn't say anything, unable to get rid of her blush. She bit her lip, sighing to herself in relief as Momo broke the awkward silence.

"You know, I've never really taken a good look at your room before. You're really into music huh?" She started, looking at the biggest poster in the room. "Oh! Isn't your Dad the lead singer of Deep Dope? They're pretty popular." Momo remarked.

Jirou finally worked up some courage to speak. "Y-Yeah they're just finishing up their European tour in a few days." She said, not wanting to sound too awkward. She mentally kicked herself. _I was talking to her fine earlier today. Why am I getting nervous now_? She wondered to herself.

"That's so cool! I really only listen to classical music and jazz but that's really impressive." Momo said, looking at her friend with a cute smile. "Are you excited for tomorrow? It's really cool that Uraraka was able to do that for everyone!" Momo asked, wanting to hear Jirou's opinion.

"I'm excited too, but I haven't been to a water park in a couple years." Jirou remarked, thinking for a second. "What about you?" She asked.

Momo thought about the question. "I haven't been to one since middle school. And the one I went too wasn't really even a 'water park', just a pool with a few water slides. You'll hang with me right? Mina will probably be with Shinsou, Hagakure with Ojiro, and both Tsu and Uraraka will be with their group." Momo explained.

Jirou thought about the proposition. Momo was right. Though all the students were friends with each other, some were closer than others, and even had small groups. Both Jirou and Momo didn't seem to fit in with the tight knit groups in their class. "

"Yeah, of course. I'm not even sure what I'm bringing tomorrow. Like, what do I need?" Jirou asked. On the outside she was acting normal, but on the inside, fireworks were going off in her head.

Momo took a moment to think about Jirou's question. "Well I'm just going to wear my swimsuit under some shorts and a crop top. I'll bring a towel, some sunglasses, flip flops, and some sunscreen. If anyone forgets anything I can just make them." Momo concluded.

"I think I'll just do the same. Well, minus making stuff. Do you think my earphone jacks will get in the way on a slide or something?" Jirou asked, making Momo laugh.

The two talked for a good hour more, before joining the rest of the class for dinner. Making their way downstairs, they went to collect their meals from the kitchen. Though the dorms were equipped with large dining tables, most of the students just got their meals and sat somewhere else.

Jirou and Momo thanked Sato for the meal, taking their rice bowls and gyoza. They walked over to the lounge area, finding most of their classmates there, as well as Shinsou, who was taken aback by the meals, asked Mina about everything.

"So you guys just cook all your meals and UA pays for everything?"

"Mhm! And Sato is a super good cook!"

"Damn, this makes me want to be in the hero course even more." Shinsou laughed.

Momo and Jirou took a seat on one of the couches, joining Iida, Mina, Shinsou, Izuku, Uraraka, Kirishima, and Bakugou.

Bakugo was sat next to Kirishima, keeping his usual angry expression. Though he would never admit it, he did enjoy being with his class on nights like this. He may yell and insult the others, but he did have fun.

The classmates were discussing random things, but Bakugou stayed silent as usual. Though this time he wasn't waiting to interject with an insult.

Bakugo was focused on something else, and it was making him mad. He stared at Kirishima, watching the boy converse happily with the other classmates. For some reason, Bakugo couldn't seem to stop thinking about the fiery redhead.

There was something about Kirishima that was making Bakugou madder. He couldn't put his finger on it, but for some reason Kirishima had been on the boys mind a lot lately.

He didn't know exactly what the feeling was, but the fact that he couldn't pinpoint it just got Bakugou more angry. Not that Kirishima minded. Kirishima was the only one who was able to put up with Bakugo's insults and harsh words. Kirishima knew they were never in bad intent, and deep down, Bakugou had a large heart for his friends.

Bakugou tried to shake the thought. _No. That fucking loser? There is absolutely no way in hell I have any other feelings for him than friendship._ Bakugo thought to himself.

Bakugou pushed away the thought away, grumbling to himself, not liking this much confusion.

Kirishima noticed Bakugou's grumbling, turning to his friend with his usual friendly grin.

"Everything good bro?"

"Shut up."

"Love you too dawg."

Bakugo rolled his eyes, but out of the corner of Kirishima's eyes, he could have sworn he caught a blush.

The sun peered in through Izuku's windows, and the boy grunted, yawning softly as he stirred to a wake. He rubbed his eyes, sitting up on his bed. Though it was still early in the morning, Izuku had slept in later than he had in months.

Izuku grabbed his phone, checking the clock. It was 8 o'clock on the dot. Izuku got up from his bed, stretching as he stood up. He walked over to his closet, looking looking for his swim trunks. After a minute of looking, he grabbed his All might branded swim trunks, as well as a plain blue one for Shoto. He grabbed A white shirt as well, putting on some deodorant before throwing it on.

Walking over to his desk, he grabbed his sunscreen, sunglasses, and his wallet, putting them in a best jeanist branded string bag. Putting on his flip flops, he exited his room, making sure he had his phone on the way out.

He waved at Aoyama and Tokoyami as they exited their rooms, taking the elevator up to the 5th floor. Izuku walked over to Shoto's room, knocking on the door. The door opened a few seconds later, with Shoto smiling down at Izuku. The height difference was very apparent between the two boys.

"I've got your swim trunks!" Izuku told Shoto, walking into Shoto's bare, uncreative room. Shoto nodded, taking them from Izuku's hands. Going behind the changing curtain, Shoto came back a few minutes later with a frown on his face.

"I thought you said these would fit me?" He asked, coming back from behind the curtain. The swim trunks didn't fit Shoto at all, and rode high up his thighs. "I knew I should have asked Sato." He said, smirking at Izuku.

Izuku huffed. "I didn't know it would be that bad! Come on let's go ask Sato or Soji." He suggested, and Shoto nodded. Before Shoto could change however, Iida was at the door.

"Midoriya, Todoroki! The buses are here, thirty minutes earlier than was expected. Gather all your things and head outside this instant." Iida commanded. Though school was out for break, Tenya Iida still acted as though being class rep had any effect.

When Iida sprinted away, Todoroki looked right at Izuku. "I'm not going out like this." He said, walking over to the changing curtain. He stopped when he heard the honking of the buses outside, signaling that he didn't have time to change.

"I'm sure it'll be fine! Grab your stuff and let's get out of here." Izuku said, not wanting to make everyone late. Shoto hesitated, before grabbing his pre packed string bag, putting on flip flops as well.

The two friends took the elevator downstairs to the 1st floor where everyone was waiting for them. "There's Izuku and Shoto! Now we're only waiting on Sero and Kaminari." Mina exclaimed.

Shoto blushed hard as his classmates teased him for his wardrobe malfunction. Momo, seeing Shoto's embarrassment, went to his defense. "Okay, you don't look bad. Honestly, I think you look pretty good!" She said, and the others agreed.

Jirou listened to Momo's words, getting a bit worried. _Does Momo have a thing for Shoto? I hope not. That would make my day real shitty._ Jirou thought to herself, biting her lip.

Sero and Kaminari soon joined the rest of the class. Sero, being the taller boy, was wearing swim trunks much to short for him. Noticing Shoto, he gave a goofy grin. "Thank God I'm not the only one who had a wardrobe malfunction." He laughed, causing everyone else too as well.

When Iida was finished making sure everyone was there, he led them outside and too the buses, locking the entrance behind him. Shinsou had been waiting outside by the buses, wearing a grey casual button up, as well as black swim trunks, and sunglasses on his head, being obscured by his wavy purple hair.

He walked over to the class, smiling broadly at them. "Thanks again for inviting me." He said, thanking Uraraka specifically.

"No problem! We had to give the second ticket to somebody." She said, following the rest of the students onto the UA bus.

The students piled onto the bus, taking seats next to each other. Shinsou and Mina took a seat next to each other, with Mina by the window. Kirishima sat next to Bakugou, Izuku next to Shoto, and Momo sat next to Jirou.

"Class 1A! Principle Nezdu hast made it my responsibility to enforce rules on our excursion! First of all, partner up with someone so you don't get lost. Secondly, you must be at the front of the park at 5 o'clock exactly. No exceptions. Now for my own rules. No running, to make sure you don't injure yourself on the wet pathways! No profanity, to ensure-"

"Oi, shut the fuck up. We're going to run and swear all we want and you can't do anything to stop that." Bakugou said in a threatening tone, slouching down in his seat, ignoring Iida's retaliations and threats of suspension.

The bus ride was uneventful, with casual conversation and laughter. Izuku looked up the water park on his phone. "These slides are huge! Which one do you want to go on first?" He asked, showing the pictures to Shoto.

Shoto looked a bit nervous, biting his lip before speaking. "You can go on them without me." He said bluntly confusing Izuku.

"What? Why?" Izuku asked, looking at the taller boy questioningly.

"I don't know…" Shoto started, "I'm a bit afraid of heights like that. And like, those look pretty scary." He said, not expecting Izuku to laugh at him

"Shoto! I've almost died with you! You've rushed to help me in situations where you've put your life on the line. We've been face to face with death together, so the last thing I would have suspected is that you'd be afraid of is some water slides." Izuku explained, still laughing at Shoto, who blushed softly.

"Don't make fun of me! I've never been on one before. They look scary okay!" Shoto said with a small laugh, clearly not affected by Izuku's teasing.

"We'll you're going on them with me, whether you like it or not." Izuku said with a smirk, putting is phone back into his pocket.

Near the back of the bus, Hagakure was texting Uraraka.

Hagakure: real talk doesn't shoto look sexy af in those trunks?

Uravity: I guess so! Why?

Hagakure: if this ojiro thing doesnt work out ya girl is sliding in for sure.

Uravity: I think he's gay. At least that's what I heard?

Hagakure: you think it's true?

Uravity: I totally think so! I mean look at how he looks at Deku!

Hagakure: oh shit i totally know what you're talking about. wait werent you into midoriya? like before everything went down

Uravity: For a while! But you know why I can't go out with him, and as long as he's happy, I'm happy! I'm totally over that crush!

Hagakure: suuuuuuurrrrrreeeee. but oml i totally think todoroki is gay go him

Uravity: I think so too! I'll talk to you about it later I need to calm Iida down.

Hagakure: k

 _Hagakure is now offline_

 _Uravity is now offline_

The bus drove for about forty minutes more, before pulling in front of a large water park named, "Splash World."

When the doors opened the students ran off the bus, joining the moderately sized crowd that was gathered for opening day.

Uraraka passed out the tickets, making sure each person had one.

They all waited excitedly, discussing what they would do when they got into the park. Everyone at the front of the park was ecstatic, waiting for the gate to open.

"GUYS!"

The students of class 1A turned around in confusion. Soon the confusion turned to a look of surprise, seeing Mirou Mineta running towards them.

"What the fuck is rat bitch doing here!?" Bakugou yelled, looking down at Mineta with a frown.

"Well I wanted to go to the new water park! And see some girls in their bikinis. Wait you're all here together? Why didn't you get me a ticket?" Mineta asked, looking too his former classmates.

Iida stepped forward, coming between the angry class and the purple haired boy. "Minoru Mineta! You have been expelled from Yuuei High School. You do not get a provided ticket since you are no longer a part of Hero Class 1A. Because of the reasons for your suspension, I advise you stay away from the girls of class 1A or you will be reported to the administration, and depending on the situation, the police." Iida said firmly, finally saying something the class agreed with. Mineta just rolled his eyes.

"What're you doing now that you won't be at UA? If my parents heard I got expelled there is no way I would be able to go to Splash World." Momo asked, looking at Mineta with a frown.

Mineta smirked, puffing out his chest confidently. "They were mad for a little while, but then they got an email from one of the top hero schools in America. Guess they accepted the entire class of UA students that Mr. Aizawa expelled last year. I'm still going to be a hero, just not with you." Mineta explained, being much more proud than he should have been.

Izuku sighed. To him, it seems Mineta wasn't as upset as he should be. Getting expelled from UA would be Izuku's worst nightmare.

The class just sighed. Even though Mineta was expelled, they couldn't seem to get away from him. Thankfully, Mineta left soon to join his family, leaving a rather annoyed class 1A.

Wanting to forget about Mineta's appearance, the class moved closer to the gate, starting to get pumped up for the fun filled day ahead. Though it was the morning, the sun shined brightly down on the students. It was to be a very hot day.

Izuku clutched his string bag, standing next to Shoto as they waited for the gates to open. The park opened in five minutes. As he waited, he got a glance of long orange hair out of the corner of his eyes. Turning his head to the right, he noticed Kendou of class 1B, standing with her classmates Monoma, Shiozaki, Awase, and Pony.

"Kendou!" Izuku called, waving over to the class B students. Kendou heard Izuku's call, turning to him with a grin. She walked over, with Monoma, Shiozaki, and Pony following right along after her. Awase and Monoma reluctantly followed.

"I didn't think we'd see you guys here!" Kendou exclaimed, greeting all of her friends from class A.

Monoma smiled at the rival class. "Oh look, it's the famous class 1A! Come to terrorize a water park now? Don't go to far in! You'll probably attract some villains." Monoma said snootily, barely avoiding Kendou smacking him on the back of the neck.

The class rolled their eyes. They've gotten used to Monoma by now. Though he was quite rude, in times of danger he acted quickly, and put the rivalry aside for the greater good of the school.

Momo walked over to Awase, shaking his hand. "Good to see you Awase! I haven't seen you since the training camp." She remarked, and Awase nodded. The boy was soft spoken, and when he did speak it was usually foul mouthed. He just smiled back.

Jirou watched their interaction, waiting awkwardly to get back to her conversation with Momo. They had been having a long talk about music.

Kirishima walked over to Pony. "Hey, where's Tetsutetsu?" He asked, looking for his similar quirked friend.

"Tetsutetsu stayed back at the dorms. He had a ticket but he slept in and missed our window to leave." Pony explained, making Kirishima sigh. He had been hoping to discuss training techniques with Tetsutetsu.

The two classes conversed with each other, but as soon as the park opened, split up. Class 1A rushed into the park, making sure to be some of the first ones in. They quickly went to the lockers, stuffing all their things in 2 big shared lockers.

"You know," Kaminari started, "This place kinda looks like the USJ!" He remarked, looking around the big water park.

"Yeah, it's like the USJ. The only difference is I won't have to save your ass again." Jirou said with a smirk, making Kaminari frown. The rest of the class laughed.

"Classmates!" Iida yelled, getting the attention of the other students, "You are free to leave and do what you please, just be back at the front by the designated time! That is all!" He said firmly, before following Tokoyami, Tsu and Uraraka to one of the slides.

Izuku and Shoto followed the group, walking through a very tropical themed sandy pathway. Izuku grinned widely, looking around the area he was in. The whole place had a very cartoonish feel, with it's bright colors and cute theming.

Shoto walked next to Izuku, looking down at the shorter boy as they made their way through the park, coming to a large building. The building was themed to be an ancient temple, with torches and crypted writing on the walls. Shoto gulped, his eyes surveying the large structure nervously.

"I think I'll just wait here guys." Shoto said, making the group sigh.

Tokoyami was first to speak up. "Shoto Todoroki, I do not understand why you fear a simple water slide." He remarked, making the rest of them agree.

"Yeah Shoto! It'll be fine, just stay close to one of us!" Uraraka said, walking into the temple, making the rest of them follow. Shoto stayed put, but when he saw Midoriya walk in without hesitation, he sighed, following them in.

The inside of the building was dimly lit, trying to convey the feeling of an abandoned ruin. "This place is a little spooky compared to the rest of the park," Tsu remarked, adjusting her one piece blue bikini.

Shoto's heart raced as they made their way through the line. Little did he know, he had his side pressed next to Izuku's, wanting to feel closer to his friend. Izuku noticed this, but tried his best to ignore it, not wanting to come off as embarrassed.

The group made their way to an elevator at the end of the room, taking it up with a few other people. Shoto's eyes went wide when the stepped out, looking out onto the rest of the park from their high altitude.

"Alright form groups of two and wait until I let you down." The employee said, letting a husband and wife go down first.

"Two? But I don't see any tubes." Uraraka remarked.

"That's because this is a couples slide. You have to hold onto your partner when going down." The man explained. Before Izuku and Shoto could say anything, the rest of the group had already made their pairs. Tokoyami with Iida, and Uraraka with Tsu.

Each group took their turns going down. Tokoyami seemed unaffected at Iida's almost vice like grip, while Tsu and Uraraka went down with a scream.

Izuku and Shoto waited their turn silently, watching all their friends make out of the pool at the bottom. Now it was their turn. Shoto got in first, laying his back against the slide. Izuku got in next, laying his chest against Shoto's blushing the whole time.

"Sir, you're going to need to wrap your arms around your friend. I can only let you down the proper way." The employee said, seeing that they were holding up the line. Shoto nodded, blushing hard as he wrapped his arms around Izuku, locking the two in place.

The two of them were pressed together, avoiding eye contact as they waited to be let down. "Don't worry, you're not the first ones today who didn't read the description of the ride." The employee laughed, seeing their embarrassment.

Izuku could feel Shoto's heart racing. _Is he really this scared?_ Izuku thought to himself, looking down at Shoto. Before he could say a word of comfort, the two friends were sent speeding down the long, twisty slide.

Izuku grinned, letting out a yell of excitement as they went down, starting to forget about the awkward situation.

Shoto on the other hand was freaking out completely. Though he was silent, he was only thinking of ways to get out of the claustrophobic slide. The bottom have was red, but the top half was clear, so they could see the blue sky above them.

 _Maybe if I can find a way to slow this down_ Shoto thought to himself, moving his hand from Midoriya's back. He reached out his hand to the side of the slide, but before he could do anything, they dropped again.

This caused Shoto to panic. He seemingly lost control for a moment. Soon, the the right side of the slide, and all the water running through it was frozen solid, with Izuku being frozen to Shoto's chest.

"Shoto! What did you do!?" Izuku asked frantically, looking around at the trap they were in.

Shoto shook his head quickly, trying to regain himself. "I-I don't know. It just sort of happened." He said, not really knowing what to do.

"Well unfreeze us! It shouldn't take too long." Izuku said, wanting to get out of the even more uncomfortable situation they were in.

Shoto sighed, looking at Izuku right in the eyes. "This entire slide is made out of plastic. If I try to unfreeze us I'll melt the slide and we'll fall to our deaths. Or if I just unfreeze it back to water, the water will be unregulated and we might drown. It's better if we let an employee with a suitable quirk come and rescue us." Shoto said, thinking about the situation rationally.

"The best I can do is regulate the temperature so we don't freeze to death. Get cozy." Shoto remarked, sighing to himself. He was quite angry. _How could I have done something so stupid?"_ He thought, mentally kicking himself.

Their friends watched from below, looking at the scene with worry. "What happened up there? Are they alright?" Uraraka said loudly, asking her friends.

"Don't worry miss, we're getting one of our employee's up there to get them out. With so many random quirks, we knew we'd have to take precautions. They'll be out in about ten minutes." He told them, making sure all the worry was gone.

"Well that's a relief. I hope they don't freak out up there." Tsu remarked, making the rest nod their heads.

As the minutes passed, Izuku and Shoto both kept quiet. Well, Shoto wanted to speak, but he couldn't help but focus on Izuku's blushing face. It seemed to him that Izuku was itching to say something.

"Is there something on your mind?" Shoto asked, Looking up at his friend.

Izuku was quiet at first. He didn't know how to formulate the words. He wasn't even sure what he was going to say. All he knew is that he needed to say something. Something that's been on his mind for months.

"It's just that… well… I don't know. What's so special about me?" Izuku asked, looking at Shoto directly in the eyes.

Shoto was a bit confused. "What do you mean, Midoriya?" He asked, rather intrigued by what Izuku said.

Izuku sighed, his breath becoming seen in the cold. "Well… for some reason I think that you treat me different. Like it seems like I'm the only one that makes you smile. Or I'm the only one you seem to pay attention too in a room full of people. Everything that you do makes me feel… special? I guess." Izuku said, biting his lip when he finished, hoping that the words came out right.

"It's kind of like how Uraraka used to get around me earlier in the year. You know, before Mineta accidentally outed me to the whole class." He remarked, making Shoto nod. Earlier in the year, Mineta had posted a photo of Izuku's diary to their group chat. The entry detailed how Izuku wanted to tell his classmates he was gay, but couldn't work up the courage.

Luckily for him, the class took it very well, and made him feel loved and unjudged. The only person who was judged was Mineta, who was shunned by the class for at least a month, until Izuku made them stop.

Izuku shook his head, not wanting to remember how awkward the situation was.

Shoto's mind had been racing since Izuku started speaking. _What is Midoriya going to say next? It's not like he could… no… that can't be it._ He thought to himself, shaking away a thought he'd been having for months as well.

Izuku sighed once again, closing his eyes briefly before continuing to speak. "It's just that… after all we've been through, and all the time we've spent together… I sorta think I like you." Izuku said, blushing hard and nervously as he stuttered out the words.

Shoto was taken aback. He knew he had to dig further. He needed to hear exactly what Izuku was thinking, so he could answer to the fullest extent. "I like you too, Midoriya. You're a really good friend. My closest."

Izuku frowned a bit, shaking his head. "No! I mean, yes. I know we're really close friends, and I appreciate that but, It's more than that." Izuku started, looking at Shoto right in the eyes.

"I like you. Not as a friend, b-but as something more. And I don't know if you're gay or not, but it's just I've been thinking for what seems like months now, 'is Shoto Todoroki into me.' You just do so many things that make me happy, and even from the way you look at me to the way you spe-"

Shoto stopped Izuku, shushing him softly. Before he spoke, Izuku could see a small smile. "Midoriya, take a deep breath alright? You're rambling on like you do about heros." Shoto said in a teasing manner, laughing softly.

He quickly went back to his usual expression, only this one seemed more heartfelt and softer. "I… like you back as well. In the way you described. But how would we make 'us' work?" He asked, his expression turning to that of worry.

"What will my old man think if he finds out? W-What will my mother think? I already lost her once, I-I don't want to risk losing her again."

"Do you think she'll be disappointed if she found out?" Izuku asked, clearly sounding sad in his voice.

Shoto was quiet for a second, not really knowing what to say. "I don't know… I know my Dad would hate it but my mother…"

"I think she'd just want you to be happy. Even with me out of the equation, wouldn't she want to see you happy? Doing your own thing?" Izuku commented, making Shoto think a bit harder on the situation.

"I just don't want her to feel like me being gay is a burden, I guess." Shoto said, trying to clear the thought from his mind.

"I guess what I'm most worried about is… losing you. I-I really want to be with you, and be there for you, but I don't know if I'll be enough." Shoto said softly, looking right up at Midoriya.

Izuku took in every word Shoto said. "We'll never know unless we try?" Izuku said, looking right back down at Todoroki.

"I really do. Really want to give it a try, that is. It's just that I don't know If I can keep you happy. I'm really depressing and-"

"Shoto Todoroki. I worked up more courage than I've ever had my life to tell you what I just told you. You make me happy. The way you smile makes me happy. The way you speak makes me happy. Even the way you look at me makes me happy! Shoto, I want to try this with you. I want to be committed, because honestly I can't even dream of losing you. Shoto, I-I love you."

The words that Izuku spoke made Shoto almost stop breathing. He was completely baffled. "D-Do you really mean that?" Shoto asked softly, wanting to make sure everything was perfect.

"Yes. I do."

Shoto leaned closer to Midoriya, their lips only a few centimeters apart. "I… love you too…" Shoto said, whispering it to Izuku as he leaned in further.

The two closed their eyes, kissing each other for the first time. The kiss was short, and inexperienced, but they were lost in each others embrace.

"Alright, I got rid of all the outside ice, I'm going to pick you free and you can slide down the ice normally, okay?"

The two broke their kiss, looking quite startled as a grown man crawled to their location. His quirk made it so he could turn his fingers into ice picks.

"What you did was dangerous. I don't want to have to rescue you again, so I advise you stay off the slides. Stick to the lazy river or something." The man said, clearly annoyed about the situation.

Shoto apologized, and soon both he and Izuku were free to slide down the rest of the slide, into the seemingly unaffected pool below. The crowd below cheered, and the two embarrassed boys walked over to their friends.

"I cannot believe that happened! What did you guys even do up there?" Uraraka asked, looking from Shoto and back to Izuku.

Izuku blushed softly and was going to explain, but Shoto took his hand, causing Izuku to stop what he was saying, being taken aback. "We got to know each other a bit more." Shoto said, holding Izuku's hand.

The friends were very confused, and took a second to catch on. Uraraka looked down, noticing their interlocked hands. Her eyes went wide, and a smile crossed her face.

"Oh. My. God! I'm so happy for you two! That's so cute!" She grinned, taking out her phone from it's lifeproof bag that she wore around her neck.

Izuku realized what was happening, and lurched forward, trying to stop Uraraka, but it was too late. She sent a picture to the group chat, of Izuku and Shoto standing hand in hand. Shoto looking normal, and Izuku looking beyond embarrassed.

"I'm sure people will see this throughout the day!"

Both Tsu and Tokoyami congratulated them as well, and had to stop Iida from ranting about relationship professionalism in the classroom.

The day progressed fast, with the students of class 1A having the time of their lives. Izuku and Shoto spent the rest of the day together, not speaking much as to savor the moments. They saw the whole class, seeing each person's reactions.

Kirishima was excited and wanted to throw them a party, while Bakugou seemingly stayed silent the whole time, which was extremely unusual.

Momo made them both heart shaped chocolates, while Jirou just congratulated them, seeming to be in a trance staring at Momo.

Mina was beyond enthusiastic, and made Shinsou get ice cream for the four of them, wanting to know all the details. Shinsou kept quiet, but was clearly happy for Shoto and Izuku.

When the time to leave finally came, the whole class regrouped at the front of the park. They had taken the time to dry off and put back on their normal clothes, grabbing their things from their lockers as well.

Iida took a headcount, making sure everyone was there before they boarded the bus. The sun was still shining, but was to be setting soon.

"Hold it."

Before they could enter the bus, a familiar, dead panned voice sounded near them. They turned their heads, and to their surprise stood Mr. Aizawa, wearing street clothes, and holding the hand of Eri.

"I knew I saw you! I just didn't want to say hi and make it weird." Mina said with a giggle, and Mr. Aizawa shushed her.

"Todoroki, what you did was irresponsible and brash. For that you will not be allowed out of the dorms for four days. I was going to tell you this at school, but Eri wanted to see Izuku." Mr. Aizawa explained, and the young girl walked over to Izuku, who bent down to give her a hug.

The whole class was beyond confused. "Wait, when did… this happen?" Sero asked, asking what the whole class was thinking.

"I didn't want Eri to go into the foster care system. Plus she means to much to me to loose her." He said briefly, letting Eri catch up with the boy who helped save her.

"Then what were you doing at the water park?" Sato asked, making Mr. Aizawa huff, taking Eri's hand as she returned.

"What? Can't a father take his daughter somewhere fun?" He said, smirking back at the class as he walked away, walking over to his car.

The whole class didn't know what to say. They boarded the bus in silence, only to gossip and discuss about the events that just occured.

"I knew Mr. Aizawa was caring, but I didn't think he'd be Dad material." Hagakure remarked.

"Good for him! I know he'll treat Eri well, and she'll have a great childhood." Momo said, and the rest of the class agreed. They knew Eri was in good hands.

They talked for the rest of the drive back. When they were finally home, they waved goodbye to Shinsou, and made their way back to their rooms. Shoto walked Izuku to his room, waiting outside with the shorter boy.

"I'll see you tomorrow Midoriya. I'm beat, I'm going right to bed." Shoto said with a yawn. He dropped Izuku's hand, before turning around to walk the other way. Before Shoto could get too far, he felt a finger tap his shoulder. Shoto turned around, and was met with a peck on the lips from Izuku, who got off his tippy toes, and walked right into his room. right into his room.

Shoto stood in the hallway, touching his fingers to his lips. For the first time in a long time, Shoto grinned, and kept grinning all the way until he went to bed.

A/N: Thank you for reading chapter 2! This one was a bit longer, but I'm glad I got it done! Apologies if you were expecting more of Momo x Jirou, or Bakugou x Kirishima, I'm planning to dedicate a chapter to each of their relationships forming. Also, if you were confused a bit by the height differences, I should have made it more clear that in my own headcanon, Izuku is much shorter than Shoto, which leads to cute moments between the two. Izuku would be more Uraraka height, while Shoto would be one of the taller ones in the class (I know that's already how it is, but in my mind it's a bit more exaggerated.)

I hope you enjoyed! If you liked this chapter, leave a review, favorite, and follow! All of your reviews have been greatly appreciated, and all the support has been great as well! Thank you so much for reading, and I'll see you in chapter three!


End file.
